It's Just Make Believe
by Lady Juice
Summary: Due to a series of unfortunate events, Ginny Weasley reluctantly agrees to play ‘mother’ to a child whose father is... the infamously wealthy, Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or the plot (which was borrowed from the movie, _Till There Was You_, if you like where this story is headed so far, you should check it out!).

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_Eight fourteen. _

Auburn eyes uncouthly rolled at an old wizard who seemed bent on prolonging needless small talk with the bus conductor. "Could Father Time talk any slower?" drawled the young witch as she returned to distracting herself with a book of Muggle poems. It didn't do a very good job of distracting, mind you.

_Eight sixteen._

The girl began tapping her right foot impatiently. Her eyes frequently looked up for any signs of his near departure. Disappointed, she let out an exaggerated sigh as she flipped to the next page. She took another glance. Realizing that her wordless protests had no effect on the still-dawdling old man, she slammed her book shut and tapped her foot more rapidly. He was lucky she subjected her foot to just _tapping_. She would have loved nothing more than to _kick_ him out.

The old wizard finally turned his attention towards the sound. He lifted a swaggering brow at the blazing sight that sat before him. "I must very well be on my way before I catch fire. Good day Stanley." He took his long gray scarf and flung it over his shoulder, nose up in the air. "Young people these days seem to have forgotten how to treat their elders. With _respect_," he continued, walking out of the bus and under the sun.

"Well, I thought I'd _never_ see the day," said the girl as she raised her hands in annoyance.

"I wouldn't have expected that from you miss. That was something quite rude, I must say," commented Stan, eyeing her sideways. He leaned back against a post of the bed she was sitting on and commanded, "Take her away Ern."

"Take it away Ernie!" mimicked the hanging fig head.

The young witch glared at Stan for his remark, but didn't have time to retort for the Knight Bus had started off on its merry way… only to be stopped a few seconds later.

_Eight eighteen._

"Bloody hell!" she cursed. The rigid stop caused her book to slip from her fingers as she fell, spread-eagled onto the bed.

"Language, Miss!" reprimanded Stan. "No need to take whatever personal dealings is you be dealin' with out on the bus."

"You're right. I'm getting off _here_." She stood up and treaded the bus floor as she made her way to the exit. She didn't even bother to retrieve her book. "I'll probably make it there before this rusty old tin can could run past a centimeter." She continued to herself in a mumble "I can't believe those two ruddy egg-heads took dad's enchanted car without even asking if _I_ needed a ride ... I am going to be _so_ late. And _they_, they are going to be _so_ dead."

"Wait a min', wait a min'. Look, there's just one more passenger. Your stop is jus' right ahead. Have a seat, c'mon now." He moved around her, using his body language and pleasantly accented voice to send her back to the bed. Stan had a knack for being persuasive and thanks to his gangly but rugged appearance; no one ever suspected being manipulated. He turned towards the door, smiling at the new arrival. "Welcome to the Knight Bus! Emergency transport for the…"

"I bloody well know what this is and what it's for," spat the man standing in front of the steps. A baby carrier was slung on his right arm, a bag hung around his neck, and he tightly gripped a wand in his free hand. He boarded with a look of utter disgust firmly set on his pale face. At the same time, he made it loud and clear that this was a last resort and that he would never, _ever_ again be seen taking such a mode of transportation. After he finished what seemed to be a monologue, he pocketed his wand and looked up. His grey eyes scanned the area for a decent place to sit.

_Eight twenty-three._

_Great, another one…_ thought the young witch, who had resorted to ferociously drumming the nearby window with her fingernails; her eyes followed the figures strolling along on the sidewalk. She wondered if she would ever get to her destination, she hadn't counted on moving at this sluggish rate.

"Sir, if I may…" Stan began cautiously, "there's only one bed left." He ushered the passenger to the bed across from a witch with blazing eyes and flaring nostrils. Stan gave her a disapproving look when she turned his way.

The pale man looked down at the crimson-faced girl and wrinkled his nose as he passed by. He hesitated before finally taking a seat, as far away from the witch's bed as he could possibly manage. The man looked as if he was trying to avoid the plague.

_Eight twenty-three_.

The still-crimson girl let free another exasperated sigh. She didn't bother to glance over at the man sitting across her. Nor did she notice what exactly he was holding until the bus suddenly pulled her from her thoughts, causing quite the mishap.

_Took him long enough. Damn it all, I'm not going to make it in time to my first…_ she had not even finished that last thought when…

A bottle fell and rolled across the bus floor and before she could answer to an abrupt, "Drat it. Hold her," a rather heavy object was shoved into her chest.

"What the bloody he-," she stopped short of the remaining letters when she realized just what she was holding. She looked down to find two luminous blue eyes looking straight back. And after a few more seconds of staring into the smiling orbs, all of her unpleasant thoughts eased away. "Oh, you must be the most beautiful baby that I have ever laid my eyes on!" She smiled at the plump and cooing infant who returned it with a gummy one herself.

The baby, with great effort, reached out with her podgy arms in an attempt to communicate with the colorful stranger. Her tiny hands signaled that she would like to be taken out of the carriage because she much preferred a warm embrace. And as if she had read the baby's mind, the young woman instinctively reached out for her hand. But before she even had a chance to touch the infant's hand she was hindered by a deep, out-of-breath voice.

"Do _not_ lay one filthy finger on her." The man said, a little more than insulting as he reclaimed the baby carriage. After returning to his bed he forced out an ungrateful "thank you," with his face turned away.

She swear she would've spontaneously combusted on the spot. Yet again, before she could snap back with a "why you horrible son of a-!" the young witch was sent flying into the arms of Stan.

"Whoa, are you alright there?" He looked down at the struggling lass and with a broad grin announced, "Well, here's your stop, Miss! Told you we'd get you here on time."

_Eight twenty-eight. _

All of her thoughts pertaining to murder were replaced. _On time? I'm ten bloody minutes behind schedule!_ She held her tongue and instead took a deep, steady breath. It was pointless. So without a second's hesitation she jumped out of the Knight Bus.

* * *

"Take her away Ern…"

Back on the bed, the man was sanitizing the runaway bottle with his wand. In an attempt to get comfortable because the baby was getting fussy, he swung his feet under the bed. Coincidentally, his feet caught a hold of something, rectangular? He leaned over just enough to find a small book wedged in between. In one elaborate movement, he managed to pick it up without having to put anything down. He grinned at himself.

"_A Book of Muggle Love Poems_? How disgraceful," he scowled. For a minute he ogled the book suspiciously before curiosity got the best of him. Taking a hold of the peeping bookmark, he opened it up to the saved page. The bookmark had actually been a moving photograph of a red-headed girl, much like the one earlier--except this one was wearing a grin from ear to ear, waving enthusiastically. The complete opposite of what he had seen previously. And _this one looks sane_, he added as an afterthought. He observed the photograph more closely. There was a strange familiarity in the girl's face he couldn't quite grasp. His brows came together as he flipped over the picture. A name in gold outlined with red was lightly engraved at the bottom.

_Ginevra Weasley._

"…Weasley?"

_End Prologue_

* * *

Sooo, I got the sudden urge to continue this story again. Hoorah! Now, let's hope that I actually try and finish the darn thing. Haha. Uhm, do inform me of any discrepancies, I haven't read the Harry Potter books in a long time so if you find something's off about anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll get right to it. As for the prologue itself, questions/comments/anything else, bring it =]

I know I'm not giving you much to go by, the first time I put this up lots of people were asking why I didn't mention where Ginny was headed, well, that's because you'll find out in later chapters! Can't give it all away now ;-)

Thanks a bunch!


	2. The Heated Cauldron

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a scene regulars of The Leaky Cauldron had grown accustomed to. A group of young Witches and Wizards occupied a table in the corner for a round of drinks and merrymaking--as they've always done on the second Friday of every month, with the tradition dating back five years.

The first wizard, they were all quite familiar with. He sat on one of the outer edged chairs, arms draped casually over his seat's back. His dark tousled hair swung back and forth over the distinguished scar on his forehead as he laughed heartily. Next to him sat a ginger-haired witch with a sullen expression planted on her face. She was starting on her fourth glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, shooing away hands that were reaching for her drink. Across her, a man—who shared her features—was displaying several new products that were not yet available for purchase at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And sitting beside him, a woman with long blonde locks was having a conversation, with what seemed to be… an empty chair?

"Another one, eh?" murmured the red-haired man as he shook his head good-naturedly. After taking a swig from the rum-filled mug in his hand, he laughed to himself. He saw this coming long before she made the announcement.

The woman sitting across him stood up, but quickly fell back into the chair as the room began to spin around her. "You talk as if you've never been sacked before, Ronald," she slurred, unsteadily pointing a finger at him… and his twin.

"Hell, at least not as many times as you have," he retorted, taking another swig.

"Hey guys!" a smudged, round-faced man carrying two flower pots approached the table, "Sorry I'm late. I almost forgot to bring these for the ladies. What'd I miss?"

"Neville!" the ginger-haired witch started blubbering, "I've missed you so much, it's been ages!" she rose again.

"But, Ginny…" started Neville as he pulled up a chair (no, not the seemingly unoccupied one next to the blonde) and set it next to her, "We saw each other just last week."

"Neville, don't be silly," she took a wobbly step towards him, "oh, hold still will you. The Yule Ball ended years ago, why on earth are you still dancing?"

"But, I'm not…"

"Oh, just give her a hug before she decides to strangle you instead," said Ron who was having a hard time not-laughing.

The night was growing more nostalgic with each second, and with each drink that Ginny consumed. It was clear that the Firewhiskey had taken a heavy toll on her. But that didn't stop the red head from trying to refill her half-empty glass. Which was half_-full_, to the rest.

"Ginny," intervened the scarred wizard, as he tried to pry the bottle from her fingers, "I think you've had enough." Successful, he placed it on the other side of the table making sure it was out of her reach. He couldn't recall ever seeing Ginny in such a state. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair and chuckled, but that didn't ease the discomfort he felt seeing her like this. She wasn't normally so unrestrained, well, at least when it came to drinking.

"But Harry," this time, Ginny reached for a shot glass, "I haven't even done shots with you yet!"

It wouldn't have been her first, second, or even third shot of the evening. Tonight, Ginny was on a mission: she was going drink all her troubles away, even if temporarily. She hoped to escape the brutalities of the real world (though she might have been more or less at fault for some of those brutalities). And Firewhiskey—anything on the table that contained alcohol—was the key. When she reached for the shot glass with clumsy haste, she knocked over her own drink.

"Blimey, Ginny!" exclaimed Ron, who jumped up to avoid stray droplets. "Take it easy will you? You'll find another job you know…"

The blonde witch beside Ron wasn't as apt when it came to the dodging of things. And unfortunately, the rest of Ginny's Firewhiskey had made a bee-line for her clothes. Which, cut short, the fascinating conversation she was having with whatever it was she could see—and no one else could.

She looked down at herself and let out a mused, "hmm…"

"Here Luna, I'll help you dry that," kindly offered Harry, with his wand already out. He was ready to say _Tergeo—_the cleaning spell.

Luna held up a halting hand. She looked towards the ceiling contemplatively before saying, "It's quite alright. The smell of fire whiskey is the best defense against impish Scandinavian Erlkings." She smiled at Harry who in return, gave her a quizzical look. "You never know when one might decide to make an appearance. They can get pretty hostile."

"Right…" said Ron sarcastically. He leaned across the table towards Harry and added, "It's a shame Hermione couldn't make it tonight."

Harry snorted in agreement. Watching a frustrated Hermione reason with an unperturbed Luna, was what they considered to be one of life's simple pleasures. Well, that was now second, next to a smashed Ginny.

After the spill on the table was magicked away, Ron sat back down, changing topics, "George's getting me a Firebolt."

"That's great Ron!" Neville's eyes smiled with mirth. "You've been trying to save up for one for a while now, haven't you?"

Harry arched his eyebrows; there was something more to this. "Why would he be getting you one?" he repeated slowly.

"You see, last month we made a bet." He cautiously looked over at Ginny before continuing in a whisper, "George bet that Ginny wouldn't last three months at her new job. _I _bet one."

"Ron, that's awful," said Neville, frowning this time.

But Ron just sniggered.

"Ronald _Bilius_ Weasley!"

"I told you never to call me that!" he felt himself redden from the toes up.

Ginny sobered up a little—at least, just enough to glare indignantly at him, "Just because," she closed her eyes and pressed a palm to her temple, "I've had a couple of drinks doesn't make me deaf, Ronald." She pounded a fist on the table.

"And… I'm sitting right in front of you, idiot!" Carefully, she pushed herself up so that she could look down at him. "I can't believe…" she swayed slightly; Harry steadied her, "…that you have less faith in me than George, of all brothers."

"Yes, indeed," mumbled Luna to the unseen. "She's having an epiphany; it's because of the special ingredient in Firewhiskey." An incredulous look crossed her face, "everyone knows that it's frostfire which causes that cold burning sensation." Luna cocked her ear towards the seat, "no, Ginny isn't an emotional drunk." She shook her head, "It's definitely the frostfire."

Ron turned to Harry. "I don't know what she's going on about, it's not like I was wrong."

Harry just shrugged at him. He didn't want to get in between this one.

"Why do I feel so exhausted?" asked Ginny as she sat down.

"Well it sure isn't 'cause of all that Firewhiskey you've guzzled," huffed Ron.

_Drunken version of a glare._

_Silence_.

Neville and Harry's eyebrows peaked as their heads ping-ponged from one sibling to the other.

Luna hummed blissfully as she skimmed through an issue of _The Quibbler_.

"Er... I can't believe Pride of Portee had it in them to sack you. You're the best seeker they've had in centuries!" Harry grinned at Ginny, confident that he'd lightened her mood with that last bit. He sure was crafty.

But Ron's eyes said otherwise. They looked stricken with horror and his head was shaking frantically at the oblivious Harry.

"Harry," said Ginny, in that dangerously-close-to-erupting-because-she-was-appalled-that-he'd-forgotten, tone, "I haven't played on that team for a_ year_ now."

"Oh, right. I meant to say, the... Harpies!"

"_Two years_..."

He felt his heart nose-dive through the wooden floors.

Old Ogden wasn't to blame for her sudden increase in temperature, this time. Everyone knew that she hadn't completely liberated herself of her feelings for Harry, not since he ended their relationship back in her fifth year (his sixth). Ginny fully understood and accepted his decision then. What deeply stung her was that he never looked back since. And until now, she's held onto the prospect of having him sweep her off her feet once more.

And besides, who could blame her for being upset with someone she considered as one of her closest friends? Best friends were expected to know such details. Especially, one who prides himself on being a Quidditch Lunatic.

"I'm… sorry," Harry said ruefully, unable to look at her. He sensed the underlying cause that triggered her anger spurt.

Ron and Neville exchanged uneasy glances.

This time, it was Luna who cut through the thick, deafening fog. She flipped _The Quibbler _right side up and put it down on the table. "Weren't you working at a place called Langtry Restaurant, Ginny?"

"But isn't that a Muggle establishment?" asked a slightly stunned Neville.

"A pretty swanky one," confirmed Ron with a nod.

Ginny sighed, "It was dad's idea. He's friends with the owner. Happens to be a wizard." She propped her chin on her left hand and started drawing circles (more like... deformed ovals) on the table with her finger, "Dad thought it would be a good idea for me to work in a non-magical setting."

"Why?" Harry quickly prodded. He was more than grateful that she'd been distracted.

"Well…" Ginny continued slowly, still drawing deformities, "he figured that… I wouldn't opt to use magic against Muggles who got on my bad side."

"So that's how it happened," Harry mused, trying to hold in his laughter. He guessed that _that_ was how Ginny lost her previous jobs in the wizarding world. He made sure to mentally note it.

"Yeah, it's amazing. She goes through these jobs faster than… faster than," Ron smartly shut his mouth when he felt the hairs on his neck stiffen.

"What was that, _Ronald_?"

"Uh… faster than you can keep up with month's rent?"

"That's what I thought."

What he was actually going to say was, _faster than she can switch blokes. _Ron wondered how someone who's had thrice the amount of alcohol than he could be so perceptive.

"So, you must be in need of a job," said Luna, whose face seemed to have brightened up a bit too much. She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "There just happens to be an opening at my second job."

The others gawked at her. They thought surely she would be busy enough with her profession as a naturalist—the Wizarding counterpart to the Muggle botanist or zoologist.

Luna took their silence as a cue for her to elaborate. She gingerly took a sip of her pumpkin juice before explaining. "It was essential for me to take on this particular… job. I'm quite confident that it will bring me closer to the whereabouts of a creature called _Emere_. It's very difficult to locate considering it has the ability to travel back and forth, between our world and the afterlife. It's a fascinating creature."

Harry and Ron exchanged a 'here we go again' glance.

Neville scooted his chair forward, he wanted to know more.

"What exactly does this job entail?" asked Ginny, suspiciously eyeing Luna, who wouldn't stop coming in and out of focus. It was aggravating her head.

"Entertainment of sorts," she replied, the glazed expression returning to her face. "So are you interested? I daresay, it's quite liberating."

"I suppose," Ginny gave into the ache in her head and rested her head on the table, "I haven't got any other options at the moment." It didn't cross her mind to question any further. What kind of entertainment? Why was it liberating? And why was Luna being so vague all of a sudden? It was out-of-character and none of it really made sense to her. But she simply was too inebriated and allowed herself some sleep instead.

Alas, contents of the Leaky Cauldron returned to room temperature. These Friday nights wouldn't have been normal without the occasional disagreements otherwise. And soon enough, the group was back to joking, laughing, reminiscing.

* * *

::Whew::

Please bear with the story, this is just a filler-builder-upper chapter. We will soon get to take a peek into the life of our favorite blonde snob in the following chapter.

On Luna: The Erlking is a creature from Harry Potter, found in their Book of Monsters. And Emere, is an actual mythological creature as well, though not connected to the series =]

So, I'd love to get some insight as to what I can improve and such. Please review! Tell me what you think! Be as brutal as you please, I'm ready. [Imitates sumo wrestler stance]

And thanks to those who reviewed the prologue =]


	3. Malfoy Manner

Chapter 2 The Malfoy Manner

"… and ten unicorns…"

"Mhmm…"

"…and a Veela Princess…"

"Mhmm..."

"…and pink pixies…"

"Of course."

"…and a castle…"

"No, can't forget that."

"…and Fluffy."

"What's fluffy?"

"The dog!"

"But--we don't have a dog…"

"With three heads!"

"That _hideous_ looking beast?"

"I think it's _cute_."

"Right, until it tries to chomp off your… foot!"

A squeal, followed by high-pitched giggles, echoed throughout the courtyard.

"Daddy! Stop it, daddy!"

"And it'll probably try to take a snap at your… tummy!"

More piercing giggles, this time, traveled far past the manor.

A perfect embodiment of a cherub—ringlets of fawn colored hair, plump rosy cheeks, pink bow-shaped lips and eyes… like her father's—jumped off of a lap to avoid being tickled any further. She turned around to face the perpetrator, with a deliberate pout set on her little face.

"I wasn't done." She crossed her arms.

The man in question raised both hands in mock defeat. "My apologies," He held a hand out to her and asked, "Would you like to resume your seat on the throne, Princess Belle?"

The little cherub huffed, "It's Princess _Arabella_ _Malfoy_." She stuck her nose up in the air, assuming the role of a high-strung noble quite well.

"Princess _Arabella Malfoy_. I am truly and deeply sorry." He stood up and bowed with exaggeration. "You're not going to send your dear daddy to the gallows, are you? Oh, I beg of you!"

Arabella could no longer contain herself. She gave in to another fit of giggles and hopped back onto her daddy's lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck to give him a tight squeeze before settling in, again.

His grey eyes gazed tenderly into hers as he asked, "What else would you like, Princess Arabella?"

"Call me Belle."

"Alright, is there anything else, poppet?"

"Hmm…" she pressed a cheek onto his chest and stared into the cloudy skies. "Oh!" Belle sat up quickly and turned herself around to face him. "I want mummy to come, too!"

He sighed and looked helplessly at his daughter. "I thought we've gone over this."

"But, it's my birthday…" Her chin began to tremble as her lower lip jutted out. And for added effect, she let a lone tear caress the contour of one tinted cheek.

"You know mummy's awfully busy in… in the… Amazon." He wiped away the tear's trail with his thumb and cupped her chin. She sure knew how to make a grown man feel shameful.

But Belle was unmoved; she pushed his hand away and cried, "You said she'll come back when I grow up!" She rubbed her eyes with her small fists. "You promised, daddy…" _hiccup,_ "I'll be five next week. I'm a big girl now…"

"_Arabella_, don't…"

A purposeful cough interrupted from behind. "Master Draco, I'm sorry to intrude, but…"

Draco's eyes instantly hardened as he turned around to face the unwanted disturbance. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I'm not to be bothered during these hours."

The man grinned sheepishly, "You'll thank me this time." He pulled out an envelope, "For you, Miss Belle."

Quickly, she wiped a sleeve across her face and ran towards the outstretched hand. She looked up at the messenger expectantly, grinning from ear to ear, with no traces of ever having sobbed just a few moments ago.

As she reached for the envelope, she asked, "Is it… from mummy?"

"Go ahead and read it," he urged her.

Belle looked at the envelope, concentrating hard on the hand-written letters in front of her. She read the words aloud, "T-to… my… Belle…" The smile on her face widened. "Love… Mummy!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

Draco grunted, "thank you, Jasper," almost inaudibly. "Merlin, that child. I don't know where she gets it from."

"She takes after you, you know," ridiculed Jasper.

"She takes after my good looks. Heavens forbid she grows up to look like her mother," he grimaced.

"But her mother was a beauty to behold."

"You know what I mean..."

Jasper nodded once, slowly.

"Belle's charms, and heavenly face, are mine, yes. The rest, the crying, the moodiness, definitely not from me..." Draco said with arrogance as he folded his arms in defensively.

"I remember... not too long ago, when you were a young boy." Jasper chuckled, "you came crying to me when your dear mum (rest her soul) blasted that thing into pieces… What was it again? Right, some muggle toy you found in front of the Manor. Barley or some other name."

"I did no such thing," he quickly huffed with denial, "I'd never be caught dead playing with a _Barbie_ _doll_."

The old man's eyes twinkled, "right, that's what it was. A _Barbie_." Jasper laughed upon seeing the resentful scowl etched on Draco's face. "And soon after, you were back to your old self. Sneering and jabbing your broomstick into poor little Goyle's gut."

"I do not _sneer_..." he sneered.

"Daddy, daddy!" Belle tugged at Draco's arm. "Let's read it together," she took a seat next to him and promptly (but with care as not to rip it) unsealed the envelope.

"Oh look, a new photograph!" She held the picture up, admiringly tracing the moving figure's face, "mummy's so beautiful... Look at the animals!"

She lifted it up so that her daddy could see as well.

"Yes dear, that's wonderful," said Draco absentmindedly.

"Read it daddy, I want to look at the picture some more," she handed him the folded parchment.

"Alright, let's see what it says…

"'_Ma Cherie Belle,_

_How are you darling? Mummy has missed you so! I'd apparate right next to you this instant if I could. But of course, you know that I'm very busy taking care of sick animals here in the Amazon. I hope you like the picture I took with them._

_Thank you for the new photographs you sent me. My, you've grown so much that I hardly recognized you! I'm sure you're very excited about soon turning five. Sweetheart, though I can't be there to greet you myself on your birthday, I have a surprise on its way to you. _

_Now, you be a good girl ma cherie. Don't be too difficult with Alice and Jasper, okay? And don't forget to send my love to your daddy._

_I love you more than one million…"_

Before Draco could finish, _one million chocolate flavored Bertie Bott's Beans,_ Belle had already plucked the parchment from him and was skipping towards the house.

She called over her shoulder, "I'm going to write her now!" before walking through the door.

Both men turned their eyes to the sky and each heaved a sigh.

"You have to tell her someday," Jasper walked over and stood next to Draco, "The sooner, the better. It'll only get more difficult with each year she gains."

"I know…" Draco dropped his head in his hands. He didn't try to hide the anguish in his voice, "But, I can't... I mean, I don't know how... How will she look at me after she knows the truth?" He looked at Jasper, frustration in his eyes, "I just didn't expect it to be this bloody difficult!"

Jasper gave no words. Instead, he placed a reassuring hand on Draco's hunched shoulder.

"Jasper…" he whispered.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Here's a list of things she wants for her birthday." He resumed his posture and handed him a scroll, "make sure she gets _everything_ on there, no matter the cost."

"Yes, of course."

And with that, Draco stood up and strode towards an open clearing hidden behind lush greenery, just beyond the Malfoy Manor. He wanted solitude. He needed clarity. And most of all, he had to carefully think of how to execute his last few moves because he knew… All the magic and charms in the world couldn't hide the truth from his soon-to-be, five year old girl.

* * *

I am sorry for it's shortness. I wrote this in a bit of a rush, I had a research paper to do, and I had to get all my thoughts out and down before I lost them. Haha, so what if I have my priorities mixed up? I finished that shizz.

Though Draco Malfoy seems a bit OOC here, it's how I imagined he would be after... well, you'll find out in future chapters! I know, I know, I have a tendency to be pretty vague... Hope you all don't mind. In any case, I promise to keep him within character. Next chapter... they meet! Maybe... we'll see. =P

Thank you reviewers! Again, please let me know how you feel about this chapter =] And do tell, what do you think Draco's hiding?


	4. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 3

"I have to do what?!" Ginny's eyes grew rounder than an owl's. She took a few steps back, unable to comprehend just what she had been told to do. Yes, told, _commanded_, _ordered_. Well, maybe the last two were a bit of an overstatement. But the point was that this didn't fall anywhere within the range of her expectations.

She crinkled and then pinched her nose as a foul odor—reminiscent of rotten eggs, spoiled milk, and Ron's putrid belly button, especially after Quidditch—wafted past. Ginny pointed her finger at the flask in front of her and winced as it oozed a thick, puke-green liquid. "You want me to _drink_ _that_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Luna replied as she took a sniff of the potion, her face of sweet ecstasy.

Ginny moaned with disgust at her friend's quirkiness. She wished she didn't see that. "I may have been sorted into Gryffindor, but I don't think even I'm brave enough to drink that."

"Now, now, take it. We don't have much time." Luna wrapped Ginny's unwilling fingers around the flask.

"Remind me what this is again?" She cautiously peered into the flask, in such a way that a child afraid of something popping out of it would. The slimy green liquid bubbled, sending another flood of repulsion her nose's way. Ginny clasped her throat as she felt it jerk up to give way to breakfast.

"It's a modified version of the Polyjuice Potion," answered Luna as she secured a pearl halo on her head. "Once you get past the want to vomit, you'll come to find that it has a delicate, almost pleasant aftertaste."

"Right…" Ginny said scathingly. "How long does it last?"

"A couple of hours at the most. So you'll be taking along extra flasks which should last you the whole day."

"And who exactly am I turning into?"

"Not _who_, but _what_," a mysterious smile danced across Luna's lips as she looked into a mirror. She turned around to meet Ginny's apprehensive face and answered, "A most beautiful creature, the Kelpie."

"And, what the bloody hell is that?!" she said a little too loud. Everyone in the washroom turned to look, but didn't mind them. She wondered what on earth had she been thinking when she agreed to this? She couldn't remember. Blast. She cursed herself for neglecting to listen to her more reasonable and not to mention, conscious self. Or for lack of better word, her _sober _self.

"The Kelpie is a water horse from Celtic folklore. Unfortunately, you'll be taking on its less becoming form, a white pony," said Luna.

The red one glared fiercely, "this was never part of the job description!" Ginny would have rather preferred to strip down to her skivvies and sashay down a cat walk than… And then a thought of the most unspeakable nature occurred to her. She caught herself behind Luna's chair and gasped, "I'm going to be _naked…_" the last word coming out winded.

"Yes," said Luna nodding her head matter-of-factly, "that is the gist of it."

"Why can't I be a Veela instead?" Ginny pleaded and pointed towards another woman who had just walked out of a stall looking much taller, more slender, and much more attractive than when she had walked in.

"The hat chooses who is best fit for each role."

"And what about you?" she scooped up some of Luna's strands, "all you have to do is wear pearls on your head?"

"I'll be drinking a potion as well," she pulled the top drawer of the vanity open and took out her own flask. "See?"

"Okay," Immediately, she regretted her words. Ginny looked at Luna apologetically, the tone in her voice softened but held on to the anxiety as she said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Well, what did you get?"

Luna smiled. "It's alright. I'm quite used to your eccentric ways."

_Right, _I'm_ the eccentric one…_ she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I'll be assuming the form of a mermaid," she uncorked her flask and looked up at Ginny, "You should drink yours as well. Go on," She quickly gulped the potion and skipped to a bathroom stall.

Luna, a mermaid? Ginny had to admit she was a bit surprised. After the Triwizard Tournament she distinctly remembered Harry's description of said merpeople. Apparently they looked nothing at all like the beautiful nymphs in fairytale books. He even went as far as to say they made that Medusa Woman look like Aphrodite. Maybe she should be thankful that she was chosen to be a Kelpie…

The heavy woozy feeling returned to the pit of her stomach as she remembered the snags of her own fate. "At least she won't have to walk around _naked_ on all fours…" she grumbled before following suit and entering her own stall.

Ginny looked at the Modified Polyjuice Potion one last time, "I guess… Here goes nothing."

* * *

Tick-tock's filled a cold, silent kitchen as two figures waited patiently.

The taller one kept his eyes on the grandfather clock; he seemed so absorbed that one would think his life depended on it (which wouldn't have been far off the mark). It was one of many Malfoy family heirlooms. A tall, dark and daunting piece of mahogany.

It ticked.

He sighed.

… and ticked.

His eyes briefed the fireplace, and then returned to the hands. They were already several minutes behind. And though he didn't have the choice, he definitely didn't want to be the bearer of bad news if things delayed any longer. No, especially not today.

"Jasper…" said a soft-spoken voice to his right. "Are they not here yet? Not even an owl?"

He shook his head, "we'd better hope they arrive soon."

The woman nodded, lines of worry fixed between her eyes. "How peculiar, the rest of the lot got here just fine."

As if on cue, the large hearth before them crackled as bright green flames permeated it. When the embers vanished, two squabbling creatures stood in its place. Creatures—neither of them had ever seen in their lifetimes.

The woman hid behind Jasper as they both backed away cautiously.

"Alice, do my eyes _and_ ears deceive me?"

* * *

"It's not bloody fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

Ginny neighed. Oh Merlin, she _neighed_. "You said you were going to be a mermaid!"

"I am," Luna playfully flicked her new tail, covered with glistening jade colored scales, towards Ginny.

"Mermaids aren't supposed to look beautiful…" she said grimly. Ginny was frustrated. Frustrated because each time she looked down, she saw four hooves instead of two hands and two feet. She felt irritated because of the tail that swatted the sides of her bottom when she least expected, as if it had a mind of its own. And lastly, though she wouldn't have admitted to it, she felt strangely liberated. Even if she didn't have to prance around in the nude, she quite liked the feeling of her new muscles. The strength and dexterity that came with this body was nothing compared to her human form, which, had been deemed as one of the fittest, according to _Quidditch Witch_.

"_The Little Mermaid_ is," said Luna who had placed a Floatation Charm on herself, not to be confused with the Levitation Charm, this one allows the user wand-less free movement until she decides to take it off. She _swam_ gracefully around Ginny. Her long, wavy red hair flowed sinuously around her, creating the illusion of being submerged in water. Luna's once pale blue eyes, were now a deep cerulean; her lips fuller and cherry tinted; her nose had grown smaller and straighter. Though she no longer looked like her former self, her face still had that "permanently surprised" look that gave her identity away.

"Mermaids like that," she pointed her muzzle at Luna, "don't exist."

"Of course they do, we just haven't found them. Hmm," Luna said looking up at a clock, "How unfortunate. It seems we've underestimated the time. Come Ginny, into the fireplace."

"But, how did you get hold of such a mermaid's hair for your Polyjuice Potion, when it hasn't yet been found?" she was stalling purposely, her hooves clicked against the floor as she inched farther from the fireplace. Ginny wasn't ready to make her debut just yet. "And, I still don't understand how this job is supposed to aid you in finding that elusive creature..."

Aware of her bleak attempt to distract, Luna pointed her wand at Ginny, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," and set her in the fireplace beside her. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and said clearly, "Malfoy Manor."

"What?!"

She threw the powder at their feet (technically, Ginny's hooves) and green flames surrounded them.

* * *

"Have you gone mad?" Ginny neighed, furiously stomping the hearth which sent a cloud of black puffs everywhere. "Do you have a death wish? Do you have any idea whose home it is we've just been flooed to?!" She was no longer certain of her friend's sanity. Luna couldn't be _that_ serious a scatterbrain, could she?

"That's enough!" mediated Jasper when he finally realized what was going on. "Scourgify!"

All the ash vanished; the hearth, the kitchen, the creatures were back to their spic and span selves.

"Oh thank goodness, you've finally arrived!" Alice quickly pulled at Luna's hand, and Ginny's reigns and led them outside. At the same time, she included their introductions and basic rules, at a fast pace. "Quickly now, the children are waiting. My name is Alice and that's Jasper. He's the Chief Servant and I'm the head nanny. If you have any questions whatsoever, you must seek one of us and no one else." She paused to take a breath, "And most importantly, never speak to Master Draco unless he addresses you first."

They stopped walking when they reached a large fountain in the midst of a garden.

"Alright," she clasped her hands together, "you two, will be stationed here. You may have a thirty minute break after two hours." She turned around ready to walk away, but spun back to face the two, "Right, I'll be letting the children in, they've been very eager to see you. I hope you're ready…"

"Wait, where are the others?" asked Ginny, who was looking around for the rest of her coworkers.

"They're all at different stations throughout the Manor. We can't have a large crowd all in one place, now can we?" She chuckled lightly and left to fetch the children.

* * *

"I want to ride it next!"

"Stop, don't touch that!"

"No, I am!"

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Get off, it's my turn!"

"No, no, no, don't pull that!"

Ginny found herself surrounded by a myriad of little children. Many of them were either pulling at her tail, her mane, her ears, or reigns. At first, she tried to make a run for it, but one of the ruddy pests had gotten a hold of the reigns and wouldn't let go. She sure didn't want to be the cause of that tragedy waiting to happen. And Luna wasn't much help either; she was too busy _enjoying_ herself with a group of little girls who were sitting on the grass with awestruck faces, as she did some magic for them. And since Mermaids didn't particularly appeal to the boys, Ginny was stuck with the worst of them and a handful of girls who were intent on giving her a pony make-over.

"You still haven't answered my questions," she called to Luna, too scared to move because she afraid of accidentally stomping on someone, though it wasn't an entirely unappealing thought.

"I took a different potion, paired with several spells and charms," said Luna. "And Emere, takes on the form of a child. It loves parties and playing with other children, which is why this is the perfect accompaniment to my first job."

Ginny wasn't listening, the fatigue was consuming her. "What time is it anyway?" she asked, desperate for a break.

One little girl decided she wanted to give the pony a spiraled horn so that she would look just like a unicorn. And the next thing Ginny knew, she was being wacked on the head without mercy. That was when she decided she had had enough.

"That's enough!" she shook her body like a dog after a bath, and made a sound somewhere between a neigh and a growl. "Off me, you little pains in the arse!"

"Excuse me?" Alice walked briskly towards Ginny with a look that resembled Professor McGonagall's after having heard something very inappropriate. "You will watch your language. This is a children's birthday party and we will not allow any of that."

"Well, you shouldn't allow these little monsters to do whatever the hell they want! I am not a toy."

"What's going on here, Alice? Did you have a brain lapse or something?" A tall blonde man strode towards them with a sneer on his face.

"My apologies Master Draco, it's just… We have a bit of a situation." She pointed her eyes towards Ginny before steering the children away, "Come now, the lot of you. How about we have some cake?"

Draco raised a brow at the pony, not quite understanding the situation.

"You!" growled Ginny.

"I beg your pardon?" he took a step back, seemingly unnerved that the animal had spoken.

_I knew he looked familiar back then…_ she thought. "It was you on the Knight Bus who cost me my first job."

"You must have me mistaken for someone else because I would never reduce myself to take such a lowly means of transportation." He scowled.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, _Malfoy_. That was exactly what you said on the day that you boarded the bus and decided to curse me with... with, bad luck." It wasn't a very good reason, she realized. But it mattered not. Him being a Malfoy, and Ginny working for him, was reason enough for her to be cross.

"I think it's pretty obvious that you have no trouble at all when it comes to cursing yourself," he laughed scornfully as he outlined her figure in the air with his hands.

"Daddy! Where are you? I'm going to blow my candles now!" a little girl's voice called out.

"I'll be there in a bit, Belle."

But it was too late; Belle had already rounded a hedge.

At the same time, Ginny's potion began to wear off. Her face returned first, followed by cascading red hair (Luna, who had been observing, conjured up a blanket on top of her just in time). Next came Ginny's arms. Then her torso. Followed by her legs. As the reverse transformation completed, she pulled the blanket closer to her body, ready to lash out at anyone who dared make fun of her. But what she didn't expect to see, was, Malfoy staring at her with his mouth agape (which went misinterpreted, as she proceeded to prize him with a slap).

And she definitely didn't expect to see a little girl running towards her.

And she definitely didn't believe her ears when she heard the girl call her...

"Mummy!"

* * *

So, there was my lame attempt at tying things up. Haha. Err, I know the writing isn't consistent. I'm in search of a Beta to help me improve this baby. But for the mean time, hope you're still interested in the story anyway =]

Thanks for reading!!!

Please review!


	5. The Unexpected

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Unexpected

It was a beautiful day at Malfoy Manor.

The sun was at its highest point across the fluffy, cotton-blue sky casting a rare blanket of much invited warmth and light over the gaieties below. Faeries were flying. Birds were chirping. Gnomes were gnawing. Children were singing (Happy Birthday that is). And a little girl – to whom the song was dedicated – was looking up at her disputing parents with a worried pucker set between her eyes.

"Mummy?" she looked to the red-headed woman, "Daddy?" then to the fair-haired man. "Why are you fighting?"

"No darling, of course we're not," said Draco dismally, taking her hand. "We're just . . . so very thrilled to see each other again. Why don't you go and play with the others?"

"But I want to. . ."

"Arabella . . ."

Belle obediently nodded, recognizing _that_ tone in his voice which meant that it would be best if she didn't press any further. She made sure to give her mummy another hug before skipping off, finding it very difficult to let go – afraid that once she did, her mummy would disappear once more like she did every morning.

Ginny, to say the least, was mortified. She stared speechlessly at the little girl's skipping figure until it vanished from sight. Then with clenched fists and gritted teeth she advised the suddenly wary blonde, "I'm going to put my clothes on. When I get back Malfoy, you'd better have a damn good explanation for what just happened."

-

They were in the drawing room.

It wasn't at all the depressing, dismal, or deathlike room Ginny had imagined it would be. On the contrary, it was rather light and airy. The walls were of a pristine white, the floor of marble, the chairs and couches of beige – the last of which were accented with gold and adorned with velvety dark-green throws.

She supposed it wasn't at all surprising for the Malfoys to have a house that matched their analogous physiology.

A one Malfoy in query paced before her. His face contorted each time his feet stilled before turning the other way and diving back into his thoughts.

Ginny rubbed at her temples, "Malfoy, you're going to give me a whiplash."

Finally, he stopped and turned around to face her with a determined look on his face.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "So?"

"So . . ." his brows furrowed even more.

"Look Malfoy," Ginny stood up, "I haven't got all day."

She walked towards him with her hands on her hips, just as her mum did, whenever she was about to give an unlucky child (or sometimes their father) a good scolding. "Why did your daughter just call me 'mummy'? We've never even done so much as _accidentally_ touch each other!"

Draco took a step back and sternly warned her. "Watch it Weasley. It may just happen that I owe you an explanation, but remember that you are in my home. It would be unwise for you to do anything rash."

She huffed and widened the space between them.

He combed a hand through his loose strands. Then as casually as he could manage he said, "It was all an accident, really."

"What was? You telling your daughter that I'm her mother?" She couldn't believe he had the gall to take such a serious matter so lightly.

Ginny closed her eyes. "Look, I don't want to be here, and neither are you 'thrilled' by my presence. Why don't you save us both the trouble of having to go through a million questions and insults – just explain so that we can get this over with?"

He stifled a sigh in defeat, in acceptance that there was no other way around this. Grimacing, Draco looked towards a mantle. "I didn't tell her anything, at first. She assumed, really . . . I had no intention of having things go this far . . . I mean . . ."

"You're not making any sense." Ginny folded her arms.

"Do you remember that early morning on the Knight Bus?" He asked her, finally meeting her gaze.

She nodded. Of course she remembered; that was the day her life took a downward spiral.

Today, it hit rock-bottom...

"After you left I found a book."

"Okay. . ."

"With _your picture_ in it," Draco said the words deliberately slow. He hoped that she'd put the pieces together herself.

Ginny just stared at him with annoyed, arched brows.

He sighed again. "I took the book home with me, not sure why exactly, and tossed it in one of the rooms. Forgot all about it afterwards." With a hand, he gestured towards a couch. They were still standing and this was going to be one revelation he felt she should take seated.

She grasped for the couch behind her and sunk into it as Draco took the armchair to her left.

"A few days before Belle turned four, she found the book."

"Don't tell me," interrupted Ginny as she came to a little realization, "you've never told her about her birth mother?"

She frowned when his grim silence confirmed it, "Who is her mother? And why isn't she-"

He shook his head, halting her in the midst of her interrogation.

When he met her eyes the expression on his face was steeled.

"Belle has no mother."

"Nonsense-"

"That woman," he growled, "doesn't deserve our recognition."

Ginny gasped lightly, her fingers reached up over her lips.

The intensity in his voice and the information she'd stumbled on took her aback. But that wasn't what surprised her most. She thought it unsettling that the self-possessed façade he seemed intent on keeping up couldn't hide the desolation in his eyes – and that, she was _empathizing_ with _him_.

Gently now, she urged. "You still haven't said the part about why she thinks I'm her mum,"

In that all-too-familiar condescending tone of his, he said, "For Merlin knows what reason – why on earth did it have to be you of all people?—Belle remembered that day." He paused to scowl, "your . . . face."

"Excuse me?" Ginny glared at him. _Hermione was right. Bad habits do die hard_.

He kept on like she never said anything. "It was the first time a woman had ever held her. Who would've thought that that could leave a lasting impression on a baby? I shouldn't have been so idiotic, to let something like this happen." Draco was talking more to himself now.

Ginny snorted disdainfully, "It wouldn't have been the first time that you acted out of idiocy."

Before he could retort, and with all sympathy forgotten, she said, "So why didn't you tell her the truth from the very beginning? I have to say that, though you've done some pretty nasty things in the past, this definitely tops it all. Have you no conscience? Oh, that's right;" a scornful laugh slipped from her lips, "having once been in league with Voldemort, you've never needed such a trivial thing."

"How dare you speak to me like you know everything!" He was riled by her comment, but didn't deny the fact nor admitted to his wrongdoings. "You have no idea Weasley, what it feels like,

"To know that one day you'll have to tell your daughter about the mother that didn't even bother to hold her, let alone look at her when she was born; about the mother who packed up her things and left the moment her strength returned; and hell, eventually she'll get curious enough to ask why she hasn't got any relatives or grandparents.

"And just why is that, you ask? Oh, you'll love this part Weasley. It's because my daughter inadvertently 'tainted our lineage' by being the first female born into the family of heirs and because I refused to have her 'taken care of' as called on by tradition, every single one of them turned their backs on us."

Draco was on his feet then, hands locked in tight fists. His whole body fighting a losing battle against the tremors that attacked it.

Ginny stared into his stormy clouds, feeling both frightened and remorseful for her words. The longer she kept her eyes on him, the easier it became to see the genuine concern, the protective nature she'd never thought him capable of—all for his daughter. It was then when she came to recognize that, the infamous Draco Malfoy had somehow grown into this loving father, this caring man. And so her eyes softened, along with a bit of her heart.

"I had no idea. . . That's– how could she . . . how could they . . ." Ginny gaped at him, the words escaping her and eyes brimming with tears. "I'm so sorry. It was wrong of me to say that. I had no idea that you-"

"Just drop it Weasley." He was still heaving and regretting having spilled his pathetic life story onto a Weasley, no less.

They said nothing for several uncomfortable minutes. Then . . .

Draco looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes. "How sorry are you exactly?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him, with suspicion.

"Look, it's Belle's birthday and certainly even you, no matter how just you think yourself, couldn't bear to break her little heart on this day. Don't tell me I'm mistaken."

Ginny thought about it for a second, he was right yet again. "Well. . ."

He smirked.

"What do you propose we do now?"

* * *

_Hi, this is finally up. I'm sorry, I know I said I would have it up Thanksgiving weekend, but I didn't realize that my finals were just 2 weeks away at that point. Anyway, I'm on break now, so woohoo!_

_And, thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

_So, there was a bit of the explanation some of you were looking forward to. =) I'm sure you can also guess where this is finally heading, haha. Well, I'm working on the next chapter, I don't particularly like this chapter, too sad. But needed, right? _

_I'm actually contemplating on changing my title to something less cheesy, haha. Unfortunately, all I keep drawing are blanks. So if any of you would like to offer suggestions, that would be just lovely. I'll be sure to give credit if I do end up using one of yours. _

_And finally... Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter! Thank you, and Happy Holidays!_


End file.
